Elder Celestial Spirits
The Elder Celestial Spirits (年上星霊, Toshiue Seirei), also known as the Elder Spirits (年上精, Toshiue Sei) and many other names, are a sect and sovereign union of celestial spirits that stand outside the dominion, authority, and power of the Celestial Spirit King, residing in a secluded sector of the Celestial Spirit World out of the reach of the king and other spirits. Over millenia ago, long before man had triumphed over the dragons, a war erupted between the Celestial Spirit King and this faction as they attempted to usurp the king's place as the ruler of the celestial spirits. However, they were beat back and pushed to sign a pact of non-aggression as the king did not desire to continue the violence and had no way of permanently locking them out of the celestial spirit world as punishment due to the raw power of the faction. These spirits are far older than those of the golden and silver keys, thought to by ancient mages to be the first spirits to come into existence after the king himself—hence the use of "elder" amongst celestial spirits as prefix for the faction. Due to this level of experience and seniority, many of them are also far stronger than their younger counterparts. The mightiest of them of all and the primary leader is Hercules, known as the Great Traitor (大した賊, Taishita Zoku), the second most powerful spirit—inferior only to the king himself and that being alone. Like all other spirits, they are summoned by the use of a subset of the Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, more specifically, the Iron Keys. These keys are by far the rarest of the lot and few even have a working knowledge of these spirits, much less have ever had the resources to summon such beings. Unlike their successors, these celestial spirits can tweak the individual contracts they hold with their prospective summoner. Also, many of the elder spirits follow somewhat amoral line of action, normally caring little for human suffering and have very little care for who or what calls upon them long as they are worthy according to their own personal guidelines—mages, dark mages, assassins, and murderers are at many times all the same in their book, all just human. One common requirement amongst mages that try to utilize the Iron Key spirits is a need for great mental fortitude and psychological strength. It is said men have been driven to death by madness trying to forge contracts with an Elder Celestial Spirit. Some of these spirits are known by many names in many nations and have walked amongst man for centuries amusing themselves with those that cross their paths seeking their power. Overview History Ambitious Lovers War of the Spirits Recent Events Contracts and Rules Known Elder Celestial Spirits Known Iron Key Owners There are currently no known owners of an Iron Celestial Spirit Key. As the existence of these spirits and their keys are only common knowledge amongst the elite of the magic world, the pursuit and acquisition of them is not a notable goal for the common mage. And for those that do seek them out, their rarity is not exaggerated and the situation is made more complex by the fact that the rules and contracts of these spirits are far more diverse than the more famous Golden Keys. It is said that Hercules, mightiest of them all, has not been summoned in nearly two centuries. Whether this is true or not is debatable as much of Iron Keys' existence is mixed with myth and folklore, embellished without end at times. It remains to be seen if wielders of these keys will step into the spotlight again. Relationship to other Celestial Spirits Celestial Spirit King Gold Keys Trivia *Iron was chosen as the material for their keys as a reference to the historical Iron Age of mankind in antiquity, signifying the ancient nature of these celestial spirits as a group. *The creator was given permission by Perchan to create this group. *Every one of the spirits' names are actual constellations ranging across different cultures. *Their theme is Legacy by Neil Davidge, Official Halo 4 Soundtrack. Temporary Gallery Hercules Body.jpg Rift Spirit Eridanus.jpg Rift Spirit Cygnus.jpg Rift Spirit Hercules.jpg Rift Spirit Andromeda.jpg World Gate.jpg Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Elder Celestial Spirits Category:Factions Category:Teams Category:Non-Human Category:Organization Category:Under Construction Category:Zicoihno Category:Author-Exclusive Content